A new destiny
by Drago Eclipse
Summary: After defeating the dragon queen the hiccup wakes up back on berk to find out that he is a white night fury not only that he's female how will hiccup cope with his new life and the new destiny which he does not know of. femaledragonhiccup x toothless -THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMERY-
1. Chapter 1

A new destiny

Chapter 1- a new destiny

The sky was black over the dragon island the queen dragon had fallen to the ground smoke gathered around the dragon the Viking followed the dragon queen that been killed by hiccup and Vikings cheered for the defeat of the dragon but hiccup and his dragon were missing and stoic was on the floor crying for his missing son.

Hiccup didn't know we're be was all he could see was a light just light then he felt a sharp go down his spine opening his eyes to see an unconscious dragon in front of him he stood up loosing his balanced falling to the floor.

Waking up the sleeping toothless, toothless seeing a strange dragon in front of him struggling to stand quickly readied his stance to protect hiccup " who are you what have you done with hiccup " toothless asked " what do you mean " looking over " toothless how can I understand you "

"How do you know me " toothless asked. "Wait what do you mean how do I know you it's me hiccup " toothless head turned sidewards " wait you mean ummm hiccup ummm your... A dragon.. A white night fury ". " wait what! How can I be a night fury the last thing I remember is that we were falling after defeating the dragon queen. How did I end up being a dragon and where are we ". " I don't know hiccup but I think we're back on birk ". " ow that's good ". " anyway hiccup let me have a look at you ". Walking closer to hiccup " why do you want to look at me " using his wings to cover his body " because I want to see if your hurt at all " after a bit of nudging and priding hiccup finally gave up lying on the floor toothless used his paw to prod at hiccups belly

" so " hiccup asked

" we'll your different to me hicc... " turning his face small tints a red showed on toothless cheeks

" toothless what's wrong " standing up "

hiccup your very different your..a .. Female " " what! How do you know that ". " ummm because female nightfurys are smaller than males also " point ing at hiccup, hiccup looked down to see what he meant and instantly put his tail between her legs. " toothless you've changed too your tailfin " pointing to his tail, toothless looked at his tail in shock " it's healed how why " " I don't know but whatever happened it healed you and turned me into a dragon... "

A few minutes past the two just stood in the cave reflecting on what's happened " we should get some more rest we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow " lying down on the floor " why's that " " if your a dragon your going to need to learn how to fly, hunt and use your senses " putting his head down onto his front Legs " oh I guess I do " lying next to toothless hiccup drifted of to sleep.

The next day the sun was shining through the entrance of the cave that she was in opening her eyes to see an empty cave " toothless we're are you ". Walking into the cave toothless gave a small grin too hiccup " morning hiccup ". " toothless we're did you go ". " oh I catches some rabbits for breakfast ". Pointing over to a corner of the cave with two dead rabbits " toothless.. You could of got some fish I would o... " lifting her head in the air smelling a wonderful aroma " what is that smell ". " that's probably the rabbits your senses are much betters than they were as a human. ". running over to one of the rabbits hiccup started to munch down ignoring the blood. A few minutes had past and the rabbits had left hiccup full " come on hiccup we should get started on your training "

Hiccup and toothless had been walking in the forest for a while reaching a small cove like the one they first met in hiccup followed toothless into the cove " so what do you want to learn first hiccup ". Hiccup pondered over this before answering " ummmm hunting " " ok then go hunt those rabbits " pointing over to a group of rabbits " wait what you just want me to hunt just straight away " " yes learn on the job " hiccup was annoyed at this comment exactly what gober had told her when it the first day of dragon training as a human boy then he got a idea " anyway go on the.. " toothless sentence was cut of by the sight hiccup was so close to him he could see into her beautiful light blue eyes hiccup started purring softly " come on toothless show how to do it " toothless blushed " umm sure since you asked nicely " toothless jumped into the nearest making sure that toothless was gone hiccup chuckled to herself for doing such a thing " I could use that again if needed " she thought to herself.

Hiccup watched as toothless stalked his prey slowly he pounced onto the group of rabbits catching one in his mouth killing it instantly. Walking back over to hiccup toothless dropped the rabbit " see as easy as that ". " yeah I can do that " copying toothless hiccup was stalking the group of rabbits after coming back to the same place, hiccup was about pounce onto the rabbits before the rabbits heard a noise in the bushes realising hiccup pounced chasing after the closet rabbit before the rabbits in front of her were attacked by a monstrous nightmare hiccup changed her stance getting ready to defend herself.

The monstrous nightmare quickly eat the rabbit before turning his attention the white nightfury " your a rare sight aren't you " the white nightfury simply growled back before being backed up by her companion " no need to get aggressive " the MN stepped back " why are you out here " hiccup asked " same as you it would seem" " so what's your name " hiccup asked " it's gegal nice to meet you " lowering his head toothless stepped forward " mines toothless hers is ... " stepping forward " mines cynder " toothless looked at hiccup " anyway we should be heading of " toothless nudged hiccup the two the set of back to the cave " so cynder? Huh ". Toothless asked " what I didn't want to be called hiccup if I'm going to be stuck as a dragon a female at that! ". " I guess but you could of chosen a better name then that. " reaching the cave " go ahead then think of a name for me "nudging toothless " uhhh ummm ok you got me " the two walked into the cave " so should I could call you cynder from now on " " ummm yes it seems appropriate " the two fell asleep side by side.

Te next day hiccup woke up to a strange figure in front of them, hiccup opened her eyes " you too seem very comfy " " oh gegal " shooting up " how did you find this place ". " it wasn't that hard your Freud there was snoring " oh that's toothless" gegal started to examine hiccup up and down " gegal what are you looking at me for " stepping away from gegal " a mark ". " why would I have a mark gegal " hiccup asked " I was seeing if you two were mates " hiccup had blushed at this question she would have never thought of her and toothless in that way " ummm no " gegal also stepped back " too bad you look good together anyway I came here to give you a rabbit from the one I stole from you yesterday " walking away " bye " hiccup finally said as gegal walked away from eyesight.

Toothless was slowly opening his eyes " cynder what are you doing " jumping up from the shock " Ah toothless don't do that .. Our friend .. gegal fetched us some food " looking down at her feet " he said something else didn't he " " no nothing " " ok now I know that he said something " moving closer " he just said wondered if we... We're... Mates".hiccup was now severely blushing still looking at the ground " oh and what did you say " " no of course but then he said we looked good together " and... " toothless stopped in mid sentence getting caught in hiccups eyes and hiccup his " ummm we... Don't we " hiccup said before the two stated nuzzling.

Stoik was sitting at the edge of the peer " Thor I'm a fool, I should of listened to hiccup " gober was slowly walking up behind " died a Viking you should be proud ". " yes and he deserves a proper funeral, we'll do it tomorrow and make sure that his body is clean " gober walked away to carry out the chiefs orders.

A.N '^-^

Duh duh this is my first story so go easy on me I got the idea from brandon beisle story's I think I did a bit too much too fast but I think it gave you a start up of what's to come plz post any ideas on what should happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

toothless and hiccup were laying side by side hiccup opened her eyes slowly to toothless she stared at toothless laying on on his side she nuzzled her head into his head gaining his warmth. hiccup heard a small chuckle raising her head to see toothless giving her a toothless smile " ow shut up " again nuzzling her head into his chest " soooo... "

" so what " she answered back

" us... " he asked

All toothless heard was a few muffled noises from his chest " what was that " " we'll..." A few more muffled noises " again what was that "he nudged her with his head " we'll .. See.. Where.. It goes " her answer made his heart skip a beat before nuzzling back down with hiccup.

The next day " toothless wake up" hiccup was nudging toothless in the stomach " uhh why? " he asked " because I want to learn how to fly " pushing toothless over " what's with the sudden urge to fly " standing up " ow no reason " brushing beside toothless making toothless blush " ok ok I'll teach you how to fly " good " hiccup chuckled while walking out of the cave " that's the second time she's got to me " toothless thought " so does this have anything to do with last night " hiccup blushed at this comment " it does doesn't It " hiccup stopped still " cynder... " moving close behind hiccup " toothless ... "

" Yes" reaching hiccup

Hiccup turned around and kissed toothless, toothless's face brightened up with a red glow before separating from hiccup, " don't get ideas reptile " before turning back around continuing on her way leaving toothless speechless he snapped back to reality following hiccup reaching the the edge of a cliff " where here " " I'm going to die " hiccup thought walking over to the edge " ok follow my lead " jumping of the edge, looking over the edge at the flying toothless " ok cynder you can do this " hiccup told herself before jumping of the cliff.

Falling through the sky hiccup felt the wind pushing against her wings the breeze felt so good and there was something a spark urging her to extend her wing finally she gave in to the urge and expanded her wings the force of the wind pushed against the wings slowing her decent, hiccup was gliding among the clouds moving every part of her body to fly the longer she stayed in the air the easier it became " this feels amazing its better then it was when I was riding toothless " she thought herself.

Hiccup was soaring in the sky trying to find toothless " were could of that reptile gone too " " missed me " toothless said just above hiccup " toothless! I'm going... " before being stopped by toothless kissing her before flying away from her " your not getting away from me that easy " chasing after toothless hiccup chased toothless for hours before catching up with him on a rock in the middle of the forest " found you overgrown reptile " landing next to the rock " look who's talking " hiccup laughed at the comment " what are you doing " climbing onto the rock " ow nothing I was just tired "

"Tired that doesn't sound like you " hiccup asked

" oh it doesn't " pouncing on hiccup

The two tumbled over hiccup landed on her back before the two started laughing on the floor " we'll you too seem to be enjoying your self " after hearing the familiar voice the two stood up staring at a large brining gegal " gegal you always seem to popping out of nowhere ". " I guess I'm good at sneaking ". " so what do you want gegal " toothless asked " you two were making all much noise I heard you from my cave " oh sorry " the two said in sync gegal just laughed " so you two are getting along " the two blushed " next time keep it down because be time I might not be in a good mood " walking away turning back to see hiccup and toothless nuzzling each other before continuing walking away.

Hiccup and toothless were walking back to the cave side by side " so where is our relationship at ". Looking at hiccup " I answered you last night we'll we were it goes " speeding up " it's seems to be going somewhere " matching hiccups speed nudging her a tiny bit " toothless come on ". Toothless pressed on nudging her with his body " I'm not stopping until I have a answer " hiccup stopped, pounced onto toothless, hiccup landed on her back " you maybe got the jump on me but I'm still stronger than you " hiccup looked up at toothless and kissed him " I think you have your answer " standing up the two started again walk back to the cave.

It was now night on berk Toothless was sleeping on his back snoring before feeling something wrap around his tail He woke up seeing that hiccups tail was wrapped around his as well as snuggling into his chest, seeing this made toothless feel amazing snuggling down next his companion this made her give out a small purr .

The next day toothless woke up seeing that hiccup was missing sensing something was wrong standing up he walked out of the cave, it was several minutes before toothless found hiccup swimming in a small lake gliding down next to the lake " hello toothless your up early " " oh that was all " reaching the edge of the pool climbed out shaking the water off her " aww you worried for me " nuzzling his cheek before pushing him into the lake " what was that for " " you stink how long has it been since you had a bath " dragging her down into the lake " toothless! " taking a breath of air after reaching the surface " what " " what... What you ask " pulling him in close, kissing him before separating after seeing a cloud of smoke coming from the village " the village " climbing out of the pool hiccup lifted up into the air flying towards the village.

It took a few minutes to catch up to hiccup who was looking down on the village landing next to hiccup " cynder what's wrong " hiccup just pointed down at the village to a heap of wood that was on fire there was something on the heap of wood it looked familiar. It was hiccup but how was it hiccup he was standing next to him however he didn't really care as long as he was spending the time with person he cared about. " cynder I'm so sorry " hiccup didn't answer him instead she just took of flying.

Toothless spent hours trying to find hiccup, he finally found her back at the cove where they first met " cynde... Hiccup I'm so sorry about what you saw " putting a paw on her back " toothless I'm dead to everyone I know I have no one " toothless took his paw off of her back, pulled her in kissing her. The kiss lasted a few minutes before toothless broke the kiss " hiccup never say your alone you'll always have me " the two just stared into each others eyes " toothless? "

" yeah " he said back

" I don't want you to call me hiccup anymore that life is behind me " drawing him in for another kiss the two layer down next to each other. " toothless ... I want... To .. be your mate "

The toothless was shocked at hiccups question he was staring blankly into space " toothless... toothless!" shaking out of the shock " ummm ... hicc..cynder are you sure" " yes if everybody thinks im dead your the only person i have left, i dont want to spend any time apart " purring at toothless " ok then " he drew hiccup in closer " this might hurt " biting her right ear, the blood trickled down hhis mouth before the two started kissing.

A.n well another chapter done the next chapter is going to have a small mature seen there might be more later it depends again this is my first fanfic so go easy and stay tuned for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

a new destiny chapter 3

A.n the next paragraph is mature audience only it does not involve the story so skip ahead of you don't want to read

Toothless was licking his partners ear this made hiccup give out a small purr before licking his check in return , toothless still couldn't believe what he was about to do hiccup his best friend now turning love to lover in just a few days, he didn't care who or what turned hiccup into a dragon he was thankful. Toothless slowly leaned forward aiming for his companions slit, his member was now centimetres away from hiccup, they drew in for a long kiss before toothless penetrated hiccup, making hiccup give out a moan " toothless I love you " hearing those words made toothless feel like the whole world couldn't spoil this moment, the two continued for 20 minutes until toothless felt a feeling in his member, the couple leaned in for one last kiss as toothless emptied into hiccup. Hiccup felt happy that she was with the one she loved holding him tight, the new found lovers tails coiled around each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

A.n - no hate plz and also anyone who's interested plz message me for becoming a pre-reader.. '^_^ and plz no remarks on the crappy love scene '=_=

Toothless woke up lying next to his new found mate, he laid for hours just staring at her delicate features until he heard a small moan from hiccup, licking her cheek in comfort hiccup opened her eyes looking at toothless giving a big toothless smile before taking the advantage pouncing on him. Rolling out of the cave the two landed at the bottom of a hill, toothless was now laying on his back staring up at hiccup " well that's a first " toothless said surprised at his companion " you were distracted " leaning in for a nuzzle. " I'll remember not to lower my guard against you then " toothless said teasing hiccup " why you " hiccup said before pouncing on toothless again.

Two weeks past since hiccup became a female dragon and she was now loving every day of it spending it with her new mate toothless training how to to hunt, fly and use her senses. " stupid fish.. I was never good at fishing " snoutlout said in anger hearing the noises hiccup and toothless walked over keeping to the bushes " well you have to get use to it, we need the fish to feed the dragons " astrid said in return " you know I've heard that the reason why... " fish legs sentence cut of by the two other Vikings fighting over a fishing rod. This hilarity was too much to handle watching the two Vikings fight over the fishing rod cause hiccup to start laughing falling out of the bush.

Waking up hiccup was looking up at a group of young Vikings staring down at her, standing up the Vikings moved away to give hiccup room " woah a white night fury" the wins said in sync " I wonder if she's got a rider " moving closer to hiccup, snoutlout tried ease his way towards hiccup jumping back at hiccups change in attitude snapping just badly missing his fingers. " he is a she " astrid said easing her way to hiccup hand out in front " easy girl I'm not gonna hurt ya " hiccup lowered her head for astrid hand to touch her head " see easy " scratching hiccup behind the ear. " sooo.. Who's going to be her rider " Roughnut askef .Toothless was hearing every word of their conversation the last sentence was like a dagger through his heart not thinking toothless jumped out, letting out a growl causing the Vikings back away.

The Vikings stood jaw dropped at the night fury that had popped up out of no where " doesn't that look like " fish legs said. " yeah It does toothless! " astrid shouted in joy " your Alive..: " astrid stopped in her tracks to see the two night gurus nuzzling each other " wait so are girl night furys white" roughnut said " no you idiot " toughnut pushing rough nut out of the way " so what are we going to do with them! " snoutlout shouted out. The group of Vikings argue over what to do with two nightfurys " you know your going to have to go to the village now " toothless said before looking at the group behind them " I guess but we don't have to mention anything to them " the two agreed walking over to the Vikings sitting down watching them argue.

" I guess we bring them back " astrid said stretching her shoulders walking over to the night furys " come on you two ". The group spent a few minutes walking to the village " I wish we could of spent longer in the Forrest " hiccup said nuzzling under toothless's chin " I know but I guess we don't have to tell them they wouldn't believe us anyway they saw your body get brunt " it was a few minutes before they reached the village, as soon as they entered the group were surrounded by Vikings looking up at the white night fury " what's going on here... By Thor's hammer " stock said amazed " we found them near the lake and I know hiccup would want us to look after toothless " astrid said a depressing tone came out of her voice " fine! But your in charge of them! Don't let me down " stoic said while walking away " come on I'll show you where your going to be sleeping " astrid said gesturing towards the dragon arena " well I guess I couldn't of expected more " toothless growled " be nice they don't know " walking beside astrid .

The three reached the dragon arena but something was different the cages had been changed more of a less constricting for the dragons " we'll it's not all bad " astrid said thinking that the two could understand her, walking away astrid left the couple to their new home " come on cynder let get some rest " toothless tiredly walked over to the middle of the cage " licking her partners neck " we could or... " toothless blushed at the mates request " not tonight cynder " forcing words out of his mouth " fine... " .

A.n I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter the next one will be longer so stay tuned


End file.
